Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged
by Hooked Reader
Summary: DARK, Naruto wont be afraid to kill and maim his enemies but he will care for his loved ones.Will get darker in later chapters.Harem of Tenten/Yugao/Hana/Yugito/Kurotsuchi.This story starts at the chunin exams after the preliminaries.This story will be really dark at points, Naruto will be evil and dark and pretty much a demon to his enemies but will be kind to the few he cares for


**Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged**

**NEW STORY! I have had a serious case of writers block for my story ****Naruto: Emperor of Justice**** so I have decided to work on a darker story. This story starts at the chunin exams after the preliminaries. This story will be really dark at points, Naruto will be evil and dark and pretty much a demon to his enemies but will be kind to his few loved ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, nor any other aspects that I cross over into this story from other anime/cartoons/videogames/stories etc. All that I "own" will be any O.C.s I make.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can you train me for the finals?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"No Naruto, I can't. You are going against a Hyuuga, a fellow Konoha-nin. And he is a prodigy so there is no chance you can beat him. Sasuke is facing an uncontrollable Jinchuuriki! Sasuke has a Sharingan which will help him learn better, help him fight better, show Konoha's strength, and only I can teach him! But don't worry, I know someone who can train you…" Kakashi said and near the end Ebisu appeared.

"The closet pervert?! He can't teach for shit!" Naruto yelled.

"Now see here young fucking demo- err brat! I am no pervert and I am a great teacher!" Ebisu exclaimed.

"Naruto you will learn from Ebisu for the month or try to find your own sensei!" Kakashi said before he used Shunshin to leave.

"Don't come near me you piece of shit! I will find my own sensei!" Naruto growled out at Ebisu and left.

- Around the Corner-

"Hayate-nii, can you train Naruto-kun please? He deserves it." Asked a teary eyed, purple haired young jonin who looked 3 years older than Naruto (**A/N: Naruto was held back 3 times so he is 15, Yugao and Hana are both 18, Kurotsuchi is 17, and Yugito is 16…Yugao and Kurotsuchi are Jonin while Hana and Yugito are Chunin**).

"Sure Yugao-chan, *Cough* besides who else will help him unlock his potential swordsmanship?" Hayate answered with a small cough and a kind smile.

"Well, go to him, I have a mission with Hana-chan." Yugao said as she left to get Hana for their mission.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently walking to one of the abandoned training grounds that no one uses. But when he arrives he goes through a few hand-signs and the whole field shimmers before revealing a small house in the center of the field, a small garden, a small flower bed, a small orchard, a lake, and the whole field surrounded by a 20 foot tall fence and a locked gate with a swirl on it. Naruto walked up to the gate and took out a kunai. Then he cut his hand and allowed the blood to drip on the swirl, the swirl glowed brightly before un-swirling and opening for Naruto. What Naruto didn't seem to know was that Hayate Gekkou had followed him through by using the Chameleon Jutsu.

"Drop the camouflage, I can feel your presence." Naruto said calmly.

"My my, you are quite the sharp one Naruto-kun! Yugao-chan and Hana-chan were right, you are one of a kind." Hayate said, surprisingly without a cough.

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I am Hayate Gekkou, one of the village's best kenjutsu users. I came here to see if I could train you. And I don't care what you hold, I am not a jonin for nothing you know? And Yugao-chan is the one you call Neko-chan when she has her ANBU mask on and Hana-chan is the one who left you the scroll on how to grow plants, the seeds for said plants, and the book on how to care for animals. She also helped heal you when you got beat." Hayate said surprising Naruto.

"R-really?!" Naruto questioned.

"Yup, so what do you say?" Hayate asked.

"I agree!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Excellent! But first do you know the secret to Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Hayate asked.

"What secret?" Naruto asked.

"That is helps speed up training of course!" Hayate told him. Naruto nearly exploded from that but had a question in his head.

"Hokage-jiji and Kakashi-teme were aware of that weren't they?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but yes they were…and before you ask Iruka didn't know."

"Well then I have training to catch up on! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed summoning 300 shadow clones.

"Alright Naruto before your clones run off this is what I want them to do. 100 of them are to perfect the Tree Climbing exercise until it is second nature. Another 100 are to practice Water Walking, it's the same as Tree Climbing but it requires more focus and a constant change in chakra output because the water surface is always changing. Next I want 25 to read this special Taijutsu scroll and learn the basic moves. Another 25 to practice this special kenjutsu scroll. And Another 25 to practice the Chameleon Jutsu with the last 25 practicing the Transparency Jutsu." Hayate said while giving each group scrolls with extra information on what they need to practice.

"What about me Hayate-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I will be teaching you my own kenjutsu, the Crescent Moon Style." Hayate said.

So for the rest of the day Naruto practiced the Crescent Moon Style with Hayate while his clones worked their asses off, occasionally one or two would dispel, and Naruto would receive their memories and summon more clones to keep their numbers up. By the end of the day Naruto had almost mastered the Tree Climbing exercise, got down the basic starter moves for his new taijutsu style, got down the basic stances for his new kenjutsu style, an understanding of the Water Walking exercise, and has a good foundation of the Crescent Moon Style.

"Wow Naruto! I must say, you are a fast learner, truly a genius when it comes to hands on learning!" Hayate praised.

"Thanks Hayate-sensei!" Naruto beamed at finally receiving praise from someone other than Iruka, don't get him wrong he loved Iruka like a brother, but he wanted to know that not everyone hated him.

"Anytime Naruto! Now listen, I am going to be gone for a week, during that time I am going to get a custom sword made for you in Iron Country. I want you to continue with what we did today, every day of the week, but make each group of 100 clones. I want you to meditate for 2 hours every day, 1 hour before the sun rises and 1 hour after the sun sets. Then after your morning meditation I want you to run 20 laps around the field, then do 40 pushups, then 100 curl ups, and then I want you to either spare with 5 clones or work on something on your own." Hayate commanded.

"Yes sir Hayate-sensei!" Naruto said, determined to make his new sensei proud. Naruto then fell to sleep on his bed that was in his cabin while Hayate went to the Hokage to inform him he was going to Iron Country for…sword repairs.

-The next day after Naruto's morning routine-

_'Hmm, what should I do…hmm maybe see if that one ninja store has anything I could use…'_ Naruto thought as he walked down an alleyway towards a hidden store that only Ninja can go to.

"Hello there! Welcome to The Bear Claw Weapons Shop!" said a big bear of a man. The man was 6 feet tall, 300 pounds of pure condensed muscle, he had scars covering his arms with three going across his left eye (which still works fine).

"Uhm…hello there…I was wondering if there was something here to interest me that I can practice before the Chunin Exam finals." Naruto said a little intimidated.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" The man asked.

"Y-yes…I will just leave your store then…"Naruto said as he started to turn around to leave.

"Nonsense! I am glad you are here! A dedicated hard worker…and in my eyes a hero! So come on! I will help you get some things…and a new wardrobe too." The man said.

"Thanks Mr.…"

"The name is Chikyu Senshi."

"Thanks Chikyu-san." Naruto said.

Naruto and Chikyu then walked around Chikyu's store to find something for Naruto. Chikyu then stopped in front of a fuinjutsu set, with all levels from novice to master and paper to practice on and ink to use as well.

"Here you go, you should do well in fuinjutsu since you are an Uzumaki. And don't worry, it is free." Chikyu said as he handed the set to Naruto.

"Wow! Thanks Chikyu-san!" Naruto said as he received the present.

"Anytime. Now…I need 2 things from you. 1) Kick that Hyuuga's stuck up ass so he learns to mellow out and chill out. 2) Remove that seal on your neck."

"Sure thing…but what seal?"

"I will just remove it then if you don't know about it." Chikyu said as he reached over Naruto to the back of his neck and grabbed it. Chikyu then surged a large amount of chakra through his hand and the seal and pulled it off. Naruto grew a few inches taller, his hair grew to be red with black streaks and yellow tips, and his chakra surged a little bit.

"This damn disgraceful seal." Chikyu said as he examined it.

"What kind of seal is it?" Naruto asked.

"It appears to be a mix, a chakra suppression seal, a seal to mess with chakra control, a Henge seal, and a torture seal meant to slowly drain the body of nutrients…but this is very slowly doing that since your _partner_ is keeping you healthy and alive." Chikyu said.

"What! Why would people do that to me?" Naruto said as he started to grow depressed.

"They wanted to make you a slave, a weapon. So lets get more gear and get you stronger to kick their asses." Chikyu said with a smirk as he knew some things to give Naruto.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said as he decided he was going to make who ever put that seal on him pay. Naruto followed Chikyu to a rack that had sets of weights. Chikyu grabbed some 60 pound leg weights, 60 pound arm weights, and 100 pound torso weights. Naruto, taking the hint, took off his orange jumpsuit jacket, revealing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with an orange Uzumaki Swirl, and placed the weights on his arms, his torso, and went to a changing room to put the leg weights on.

"Ugh…it's a bit of a challenge to move, but not that bad." Naruto said as he had all the weights on.

"Haha, well just weight I need to put the weight seals and resistance seals on them to increase the work out…plus I need to put dark red Uzumaki Swirls on it!" Chikyu said.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto cheered as he took off the weights to allow Chikyu to work on the more efficiently.

Naruto went to walk around the store looking for new clothes to wear when he bumped into someone causing both of them to fall backwards.

"Oomph…sorry about that ma'am…" Naruto started.

"No worries Naruto-Kun." Tenten replied with a small smile.

"Oh hey Tenten-chan," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my family's store." She said.

"What?! So Chikyu-san is your tou-san?" Naruto asked shocked and nervous.

"Yup that's Tou-san. So what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh just getting ready for the Chunin Exam Finals…currently I am trying to learn a new thing on my own and as much as I can in a week before my sensei gets back from Iron Country." Naruto said as he looked though the clothes.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei in Iron Country?" Tenten asked.

"That bastard is not my sensei…besides he is too busy training the Precious Uchiha." Naruto scowled.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Tenten apologized sadly.

"Hey don't be Tenten-chan! Besides my new sensei is better! Hayate-sensei is actually teaching me and helping me so much!" Naruto said.

"Like what?" Tenten asked.

"I can't tell you, sorry Tenten-chan. You are Neji's teammate and I don't want anything to get out. Plus I want to surprise everyone!" Naruto said and proclaimed.

"Damn, okay Naruto-kun…do you want any help picking out clothes?" Tenten asked with a slight blush.

"Uhh…sure Tenten-chan." Naruto said nervously as he looked at some shirts. Naruto then picked out 2 sleeveless muscle shirts, one black and one green, 3 short sleeve shirts, all dark blue, 1 long sleeve black shirt, 6 pairs of black baggy pants…all approved by Tenten of course. Naruto then saw a cloak, the cloak was all black with a rust orange inside and light blue whirlpools on the inside as well. Naruto just had to have it so he made sure to grab it.

"Got all your clothes Naruto?" Asked Chikyu as he saw Naruto approach with his daughter.

"Yup…but can I get a few more sets of each? And another cloak or 2? And can they get the Uzumaki Swirl on them, like what you are doing with the weights?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly!" Said Chikyu.

-1 week later-

"Hayate-sensei! You're back!" Naruto cheered as he jogged up to the man.

"Yes, and I finally got you your own sword…but you cannot touch it until I approve of your swordsmanship." Hayate said sternly.

"Alright Hayate-sensei. So can we get back to training the Crescent Moon Style?" Naruto asked.

"Alright…then I want you to show me how far along you are with the taijutsu and kenjutsu and chakra exercises I had you work on." Hayate said as he got ready to train Naruto.

-4 in the Afternoon-

"Naruto…you seemed to have only improved a little…did you slack off?" Hayate asked seriously.

"What?! No! I am wearing weights now and worked my way up to make it this far! Plus i have been practicing fuinjutsu!" Naruto defended.

"Really? Well then that makes sense…So what is with the new look? Not the clothes." Hayate asked.

"Well there was a seal on my neck that Chikyu-san was able to remove for me…I didn't even know there was a seal on my neck…it was on me my whole life." Naruto said…Hayate grit his teeth in anger at the thought of someone doing that to the young boy.

"Well lets get back to training! I am going to make you the strongest genin and soon to be chunin then jonin I can!" Hayate declared as Naruto got pumped.

While Naruto wore his weights and practiced the Crescent Moon Style kenjutsu with Hayate, there were 100 clones perfecting the Tree Walking exercise, 100 perfecting the Water Walking exercise, 100 perfecting the Chameleon Jutsu, 100 perfecting the Transparency Jutsu, 100 perfecting the new taijutsu stances and moves, 100 perfecting the new/special kenjutsu stances and moves, and the last 100 working on fuinjutsu. This continued on for the month, along with some ninjutsu training, until 3 days before the Chunin Exam finals. The last three days were used for Naruto to rest up and get ready. During those three days he also spent time with Tenten and even met Yugao and Hana.

**Well…end of my new story. Not that dark yet…but it will, trust me. So what do you all think? Constructive criticism and ideas accepted. This is going to be a Tenten/Yugao/Hana/Kurotsuchi/Yugito harem. Also my first story is on hold for right now…if people want they can take a crack at it, just let me know so I can read it. But if someone does, please give me recognition and add your own spin to it.**


End file.
